Chicom CQB
The (referred to as QCW-05 in the game files) is a bullpup Submachine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was first seen in the Los Angeles Gameplay Trailer. In-game, it delivers high cyclic fire rate and is a three-round burst weapon by default. Chicom CQB in default configuration can be useful in close quarters in comparison to other submachine guns due to its high cyclic fire rate which can be fired just as fast as regular full auto if the player has a considerably fast trigger finger and does not oversample it. Unlike other burst fire weapons in the Call of Duty series, the Chicom CQB has no delay between bursts. And due to its burst-fire capability, it is fairly accurate, and firing in bursts helps conserve ammunition. When equipped with magnifying sights, it is as good as any assault rifle, as it retains high accuracy and fire rate while both hipfiring and while aiming down the sights. The only drawback to the Chicom's long-range potency is it's extremely low damage, requiring six shots (two full bursts) to kill an uninjured foe at long ranges. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Magazines (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The Chicom CQB is available in the Mystery Box for 950 points in TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Origins. It starts with a 40-round magazine and retains its burst-fire function from multiplayer. It has a fairly average damage output, not being very effective on high rounds, but good for accumulating points and headshots. However, the weapon has quite low ammo reserve, and coupled with the high rate of fire, the player is likely to run through all ammo rather fast. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Chicom Catacyclism Quadruple Burst. It is more powerful, has a 40-round magazine with 200 reserve rounds, and shoots a four-round burst. Its style of shooting does not change, though it becomes more useful with the added damage. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times cycling new attachments. These attachments include a Reflex Sight, Select Fire, Fore Grip and Fast Mag. In the game mode Turned, it is the fourth weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Gallery Chicom CQB BOII.png|The Chicom CQB in first-person. Chicom CQB Iron Sights BOII.png|Iron Sights. Chicom_CQB_Reload_BOII.png|Reloading. Chicom_CQB_Cocking_BOII.png|Cocking. Chicom QCB Third Person BOII.png|The Chicom CQB in third-person. Trivia *This is the first default burst-fire submachine gun in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *It is the only submachine gun available from the Mystery Box in TranZit, Nuketown, Die Rise, and Buried. *Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, the Chicom CQB is fully automatic in singleplayer (without Select Fire attachment). *Its iron sights and carrying handle are extremely similar to those of the'' FMG9. *Another trait it shares with the FMG9 is that when an optical attachment is used, the Chicom CQB loses its carrying handle and flash light. *In the German version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, this weapon's name is Chicom KQS '''in campaign instead of '''CQB. *Its serial number is 95ZWH1979 *There is Chinese writing on the side of the gun with the number '9' at the start. "9毫米自動步槍" or "9mm automatic rifle" *It has an unusable flashlight near the barrel of the gun, this trait is shared by several other weapons, an example being the Peacekeeper. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Zombies Mode Submachine Guns